C'est dans le sang
by Dinou
Summary: les liens entre les rouquins et leurs balais.


**Harry Potter**

**C'est dans le sang**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre **: Romance

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Rating** : tout public

**Résumé** : les liens entre les rouquins et leurs balais.

**Disclaimer** : je ne touche rien à l'écriture de cette fic, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les autres fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est le premier défi que je relève de roux attitude sur le thème le "balais", je suis plutôt contente !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

En ce début d'été, et surtout à une heure aussi matinale, tout était calme autour d'un petite maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre chuchoter deux personnes dans une chambre, dont les murs étaient couverts d'affiches de joueurs de quidditch célèbres.

- « Allez, viens ! On ne risque rien à cette heure ci ! Papa et maman dorment encore ! » dit un petit rouquin.

- « Si maman nous attrape on sera puni tous les deux ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on y touche ! Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux pour nous ! » dit alors un deuxième rouquin, identique au premier.

- « Oh Andrew ne soit pas aussi peureux ! » s'exclama t-il.

- « Je ne suis pas peureux ! C'est papa qui l'a dit ! » dit il en bombant le torse.

- « Elle dort dans les bras de papa, on ne risque rien ! » ajouta t-il.

- « Et tu sais aussi qu'elle a le sommeil léger Liam ! » dit il alors que son frère l'emmenait de force dans les escaliers à pas de loup.

Une fois dans le couloir les deux petits monstres de quatre ans se turent. Plus un mot ne fut échangé au sein de cette joyeuse pair de jumeaux aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons. Ils continuèrent prudemment leur descente vers le placard de l'entrée. Ils prirent toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Quand enfin ils parvinrent à l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient, ils regardèrent une dernière fois autour d'eux et tendirent l'oreille pour vérifier que leurs parents ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Puis ils ouvrirent le fameux placard. Ils y trouvèrent tout l'équipement de leur père au couleur de son équipe de Quidditch : les canons de Chuddley. Ils prirent l'objet tant convoiter, refermèrent le placard précautionneusement, et partir bien vite dans le jardin.

Une fois arrivée dans le jardin, ils se décidèrent à parler.

- « Ce qu'il est beau ! » s'exclama Andrew.

- « Il est superbe tu veux dire ! » s'exclama son frère à son tour.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'extasiaient devant le tout nouveau balais de leur père, offert par leur mère à ce dernier lors de sa dernière victoire en coupe du monde.

- « Bon, on n'a pas pris tous ces risques pour le regarder, je vais faire un tour. » dit alors Andrew, prêt à enfourcher le balais.

- « Pourquoi toi d'abord ? » dit alors Liam en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Parce que c'est moi l'aîné Liam. »

- « De quelques secondes seulement ! C'est pas juste ! Je veux monter d'abord ! »

- « Non moi ! »

- « Non moi ! »

Et les deux chenapans commencèrent à se quereller, mettant en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris de leurs parents quand eux même se disputaient.

Dans la maison, un grand rouquin avec une carrure de rugbyman fut tiré d'un merveilleux songe par des cris d'enfants. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour se réveiller et pour identifier la voix de ses deux enfants. Il sourit un peu se demandant bien quelle heure il pouvait être. Si ces deux là étaient debout c'est qu'il ne devait pas être bonne heure, vu que ces deux petits avaient hérité de son amour de la sieste.

Pourtant, il sentait encore tout contre lui le corps de sa tendre épouse qui était généralement plutôt matinale… sa Mione dont les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller lui faisaient une auréole.

Il resta quelques instants à la regarder. Il souriait en voyant son ventre rond, du à une grossesse de cinq mois, se soulever au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Il se décida à se lever et vit alors que le soleil se levait à peine, pourtant les deux enfants étaient dehors et chahutaient comme jamais.

Il finit par s'approcher de la fenêtre et vit Andrew et Liam, chacun tenant un bout du balais se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Il comprit bien vite le pourquoi de la dispute.

Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus quand il sentit Hermione se blottir contre son dos, passant ses mains autour de la taille de Ron.

- « Comment on les a fait ces deux là ? » dit elle avec la voix encore ensommeillée. « Pourquoi faut il qu'ils soient si turbulents ? »

- « Bonjour mon cœur. » dit il en la faisant venir dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. « Comment va l'amour de ma vie ? »

- « Elle irait mieux s'il n'y avait pas autant de bruit. » dit elle en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de Ron. « Pourquoi diable sont ils déjà réveillés ? »

- « Apparemment ils veulent faire un tour en balais. »

- « De quoi ? » s'exclama t-elle à présent parfaitement réveillée. « Hors de question qu'ils montent sur cette chose. Vas le leur enlever immédiatement. » dit elle autoritaire.

- « Chérie, il ne va rien leur arriver. » dit il pour la calmer.

- « Je m'en contre fiche Ronald Weasley. Il est hors de question que mes petits bébés montent là dessus et se rompent le cou. » dit elle alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- « Pleure pas pour ça mon cœur, je vais y aller ! » dit il en souriant devant l'émotivité exacerbée dont faisait preuve Hermione depuis quelques temps.

- « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure… cette grossesse me ruine les neurones ! Et ces hormones me cassent sérieusement les pieds… mais tu dois le leur enlever ils pourraient se blesser. »

- « Pourtant chérie, c'est grâce à un balais que nous sommes ensemble depuis toutes ces années. » dit il alors sur un ton nostalgique, ne prenant plus garde aux enfants qui n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

Hermione se mit alors à penser au jour où Ron s'était enfin déclaré.

_**Flash back :**_

_C'était juste après le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. Griffondor jouaient contre Serpentard. Le match était serré et les serpentards utilisaient tous les coups bas qu'ils connaissaient lorsque Madame Bibine avait le dos tourné. Mais alors que Harry attrapait le vif d'or, un batteur de l'équipe des serpentard envoya un cognard sur la pauvre Hermione. Ron qui avait vu de loin ce que voulait faire le batteur, était parti à toute allure sur son balais pour s'interposer entre le cognard et Hermione, et il prit le cognard en plein dans l'estomac. Sous l'effet du choc, il dégringola de son balais et partit en vrille vers le sol. Il fut rattrapé in extremis par Harry. Une fois qu'il fut au sol, et alors qu'il se faisait ausculter par Madame Pomfresh, Hermione arriva affolée vers le rouquin._

_- « Ron ça va ? » demanda t-elle terriblement inquiète, sans se soucier de l'infirmière qui lui demandait d'aller voir ailleurs._

- « Oui Mione, ça va… j'ai un peu mal à l'estomac ! » dit il avec un léger sourire alors que Madame Pomfresh mettait à jour un monstrueux hématomes.

_- « Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? T'es complètement malade ! » s'emporta t-elle._

_- « Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai pas réfléchi : quand je l'ai vu, il fallait que je m'interpose. » _

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du rouquin.

- « Parce que je t'aime tellement… » dit il juste avant que Madame Pomfresh l'emmène à l'infirmerie, laissant une Hermione surprise sur le terrain.

Fin du Flash Back 

Il avait fallu quatre jours à Hermione pour se décider à aller voir Ron. Elle y avait été traîné par Harry et Ginny qui commençait à en avoir assez de la voir ruminer en fixant une photo du rouquin.  
Ils s'étaient expliqués, embrassés fugueusement et depuis ce jour là, ils ne s'étaient plus quitté. Ils avaient aidé Harry face à Voldemort, s'étaient mariés, et avaient eut les deux petits rouquins, et attendaient le troisième avec impatience.

Ron embrassa Hermione dans le cou, mettant fin aux réflexions de la jeune mère, et partit rejoindre ses rejetons avec la dame de ses rêves.

- « Andrew et Liam Weasley ! » gronda Hermione alors qu'elle arrivait dans le jardin.

Les deux petits arrêtèrent tout net la dispute. Déposèrent doucement le balais au sol, et se tournèrent vers Hermione lui lançant un regard angélique pour la faire plier.

- « Bonjour maman ! » dirent ils en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

- « Rien maman… » commença Andrew.

- « On voulait juste préparer le balais pour papa. » ajouta Liam.

Ron cacha un sourire aux enfants : ces deux là pouvaient se disputer, mais quand il s'agissait de faire face à leur mère, ils faisaient toujours front ensemble, et affrontaient la tempête main dans la main.

- « Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas que vous touchiez au balais de votre père hors de notre présence ? »

- « Pardon maman. » dirent ils en baissant la tête.

Et les enfants entendirent encore une fois Hermione leur faire la morale sur les dangers des balais, et elle leur rappela que ce n'était pas parce que leur père était assez stupide pour monter sur un balais qu'ils devaient en faire de même. Elle les envoya dans leur chambre alors que les enfants faisaient triste figures.

Quand ils passèrent à côté de Ron, ce dernier leur fit un grand sourire et leur murmura quelques mots.

- « Quand votre mère ira faire des courses avec Ginny tout à l'heure, on ira voler tous les trois. » dit il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.  
Les deux petits sourirent et partirent bien vite dans leur chambre pour ne pas que leur mère voit ce sourire.

- « Et toi ne les encourage pas quand j'ai le dos tourné. » dit Hermione les mains sur les hanches.

- « Chérie, ce sont des Weasley. » dit il alors.

- « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

- « Les balais… le quidditch… On l'a dans le sang. » dit il alors en l'embrassant fougueusement, faisant ainsi oublier à Hermione les raisons de sa colère.

**Fin.**

C'est pas extraordinaire, mais je trouvais ça mignon ! J'ai pondu cette chose pendant mon cour d'Egyptien !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un tout petit peu !  
A +  
Dinou


End file.
